Solidness
by henohito
Summary: what will happen if Ritsuka decide to look for a lover and if it is not Soubi? Will a certain someone be jealous? What will happened if that someone is jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Ritsuka was staring from his classroom.

No one was there...

Whom is he waiting after all?

He is all red when he remembered that tall blonde man

No, he will neveradmit that he was waiting for him.

The bell rang, everyone goes outside, and yet that men is not there

Curiosity, maybe that's what he felt right now.

Soubi always stay by his side.

He picked the phone from his pocket, staring at it for a moment.

He hesitantly presses Soubi's number.

"Yes?"

"You didn't come today?"

"Gomen, I can't leave my assignment, it's due tomorrow."

"Fine, then."

He picks up the phone and walks away home

It's been three years

Nothing have happened between them yet

Well, it's not likehe wants something happened.

Just………

Well, you know

A bit affection

He felt lonelines sometimes.

"Maybe I should look for a lover too."

The next day one of his classmate talks to him

"Random date?"

"Yes, my friends asked me to bring at least 4 boys."

"After school,huh?"

Ritsuka silenced for a while

He is looking for a lover indeed.

But………

"Fine I'll come along."

"Really, I never thought you will agree."

"Well, Aoyagi-kun you always popular and it seems that you already have someone."

"I don't, that's for sure."

He feels a bit guilty

But to who?

Soubi? They are not lovers

Soubi always said that Ritsuka is his master.

He is the one that make the gap, not me.

At the end of the school Yuiko talks to him

"Nani? Ritsuka-kun you're going to meet some girls after school?"

"Yup, what's so special about that Yuiko?"

"Soubi-san…….know it?"

Ritsuka keep quiet for a second

"No, he don't."

He doesn't have to know right

That man is not his lover

He is his fighter, that's all

Yes, that's all

He took a deep sigh

"I'm done."

"I'm going now."

"Cotto made Ritsuka-kun?"

He walks out from his classroom and meets all the boys.

They walk into a café and there he finds five girls chatting

Some of them still had their ears while some other is not.

"Let me introduced you, this is………"

And so on


	2. Chapter 2

Yuiko stare at Ritsuka as he run across the classroom

Random date?

Ritsuka-kun doesn't looks like someone who need it

Especially he has Soubi-kun right.

…Does Soubi-kun know?

Yuiko doesn't want to interfere with others affair but…

She hesitantly press Soubi number

"Moshi-moshi, Soubi-kun?"

"Ah, Yuiko-chan. Doshitano?"

"Um… Did you had a fight with Ritsuka-kun?"

"No, why did you asked me?"

"He's going to have a random date right now."

Yuiko don't know what kind of face does Soubi made but she hears that man passed out a bit.

"Oh, sou des ka?"

"What will you do Soubi-kun?"

"Saa… what shall I do?"

Not a while after the conversation Kio comes to his place.

"What's wrong Sou-chan You looks … how to put it? Horrible."

"Kio help me with my assignment tonight."

"What? Are you crazy ?"

"Please I'll make it up to you later."

"Something with Ri-chan right? You're not planning something bad on him right?"

Soubi kept silent. Since when has he becomes so easy to read?

"I have an urgent business tonight."

"Now, what will happened tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ritsuka just came back from that café around 6 o'clock

It was fun he never thought that it will be this fun.

It was after taking a bath that he saw Soubi waiting.

"I thought you won't be coming since you're so busy with your assignment."

"I'm a bit curious about your condition."

"Why, I'm fine. You can see it with your own eyes."

_Why I can't look straight to his eyes? Am I feeling guilty?_

"Yuiko-chan called me today."

"Uhm… what did she said?" Ritsuka dry his hair with a towel

Hoping that Soubi can't see his eyes.

"She said that you went to a random date with your friend."

"I am.."

Silence fell between them.

Ritsuka still drying his hair while Soubi moved closer.

Soubi sit beside him.

"Is it fun?"

"Yeah, they were kind and we even changed our phoned number."

ring ring ring 

"Give me a minute."

"Moshi-moshi, Akiko-san. Tomorow? Fine. I'll wait at the train station… Ah bye."

"Who's it ?"

"Yasegawa Akiko."

"Someone you know today?"

"Yes, she is very cute and polite."

"You like her?"

"I… why you want to know Soubi?"

"Don't tell me you jealous."

Soubi pull Ritsuka until he fell to his chest.

He holds him tight, caress his face tenderly and place a soft kiss on him.

"I love you." And he placed another kiss on Ritsuka's forehead.

Ritsuka, as if just back to reality push him away.

"Don't joke around." _Why you play with my feeling_

"Ritsuka."

"Go home." _Why?_

He still stays there

"I order you to go home." _You won't go if you love me._

Soubi move toward the window and disappear.

It was the fifth cans of beer that he drinks tonight.

It feels like his world turn dark.

Ritsuka praising someone in front of him

Moreover, it is a woman.

He never felt like this before.

He always feels save about Ritsuka.

Always believe that Ritsuka will never runs from him.

Nobody will be able to separate them

But today, with that looks on his face he praised a girl.

"I can't let him go, Ritsuka"


	4. Chapter 4

He waits at the train station.

Akiko-san ….

Truly it is not that I like her or anything, but

If this keeps going on, I will depend on Soubi too much.

I will love him too much

And the sad part is that guy did not love me

Or so I thought.

I do not think he knows what love is

Someone that whisper love word because being ordered

Hmpphhhhhh………… he took a deep breath 

"Ah… Ritsuka-kun did you wait long?"

"No, not at all. Shall we go?"

And they both go away.

……………………………….

At last I'm home

Women is so troublesome

But it was quite fun, hearing someone asking your comments on things.

She is so different,…. So different with Soubi.

Soubi would like him to choose everything for him.

Ritsuka don't even know whether he likes it or not.

"I guess I will take a bath."

After he went back from the bath he saw Soubi.

"You come again tonight."

"I thought you are utterly busy, but you come continuously for two days."

"so rare." He said.

"Were you mad master?"

"I don't" he gave him a fake smile.

"But you were punishing me."

Ritsuka chuckle a little and said," With what?"

"I don't whip you like your sensei or maybe Seimei."

"You hurt me , mentally."

" No pain of whip nor spells is match with it."

"I'm hurting you? I'm sorry then Soubi."

"Ritsuka ,I'm serious."

"Really?"

Ritsuka stare at him and say

"Then tell me what you want me to do."

Soubi fell silent for a moment .

"How do I know if you don't say it?" He said it calmly

"I'm not Seimei, I don't share a same name with you." He stands and looks at Soubi's eyes

"I can't feel your desire." He placed both of his hand on Soubi's face.

The older man stares back hesitantly and said

"Ritsuka….be mine."

A/N: I LOVE TO TEASE so don't hate me. Can I ask for your opinion whether I should write Lemon for this series or not. Please send it here akatsukisableng. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Ritsuka….be mine"

Ritsuka never thought that sentence would come out from his fighter

He moves his lip to Soubi's ear and whisper,

"If I order you 'mind your own business', what will you do?"

_You won't let me to if you love me._

"Master, you know I love you, I …."

"How about if I order you to accept Akiko-san."

Soubi suddenly stand up and kiss Ritsuka roughly

Soubi? Soubi kissed me this rough.

After a moment of Ritsuka's struggles.

Soubi finally stops kissing and hold him tightly.

"Were you jealous?" Ritsuka asks him while cuddling.

"….Don't meet her anymore."

"Why must I? Aren't I your master?" Ritsuka said smilling

"You starting to control me." he moves his lip to Soubi's ear

"The role is now reversed?" Ritsuka whispers that sentence in his ear.

Mocking, telling the other party their defeat.

"You want me don't you, Soubi?" He said while kissing Soubi's neck

"…Ritsuka.."

"If you do, you better stop saying that fighter sacrifice things."

A/N: I'm sorry if it's short. I just finished my test and I got accepted. Haha I'm still a middle school after all. Thanx for those who review this story. I don't have much confidence since this is my first fic but come to think of it I must change the rating.


	6. Chapter 6

Ritsuka moves forward and give him a kiss.

Started with an awkward one but continued to a French one.

Ritsuka already sit at Soubi's lap letting his hand to cling to the other.

Soubi,on the other way, feels as he gets enough authority to explore his master body,

he caress every piece of flesh he can feel.

Ritsuka was blushing very hard when they break the kiss.

Out of breath, it was what he felt.

"I love you, Soubi."

"Then, what make you go for random date?"

"I'm not certain whether my love is mutual."

"I told you 'I love you' so many times."

"You were ordered by Seimei right? You don't even know what love is"

Soubi have no word to return that.

It was true.

He only know that he can't lose Ritsuka .

He only guesses that it was this feeling that called as 'love'.

He kissed Ritsuka once more hard enough to force him lie in bed.

"Shall I show you? What I really feel toward you."

Ritsuka reply nothing, instead he caress Soubi's cheek and smile.

"Do you have it? Courage to break your own chain? I don't want to be your master anymore after you hold me. We will call ourselves a couple."

Soubi speaks nothing.

" I wouldn't mind to give my ear to my lover but I have no intention to let my servant take it."

Ritsuka moves forward and whisper in Soubi's ear.

"Ne, which one are you? My lover or servant? You can't be both Soubi."

He licks Soubi's ear before moves back.

"Ritsuka, I…"

"You have no reason to be jealous if you are my servant, it is a different case if I'm yours right? However, you are the one that belong to me, not the other way."

"Then I'll make you mine."

Ritsuka smiles and gives a big sigh.

Soubi hold him, so tight and give him a kiss.

Ritsuka was nearly naked when they broke the kiss.

Soubi's lip running through his neck, licking, biting and sucking.

"Don't leave any hickeys."

"I won't hear you are not my master, right? Ritsuka."

"Hu..hh, shikatanai ne ."

They kissed each other for a couple of seconds.

Ritsuka suddenly realize that Soubi have undone his pant.

" Ritsuka, You're not going to say 'no' or 'don't' are you?"

Soubi leans forward to whisper in Ritsuka's ear.

"You shouldn't say things like that since you are the one who seduced me first."

Soubi suddenly insert one of his finger to Ritsuka's rear, letting the other party garsp helplessly.

Ritsuka is trying to adjust to the strange feeling when Soubi whisper another sentence.

"I love you Ritsuka."

This time he has no power to say 'stop' or 'don't say it'.

In fact, he only able to cling to Soubi's and try to stabilize his own breath.

The second and third finger made their way just fine.

Ritsuka was drown in the pleasure he just have a taste of.

"I love you,.. Ritsuka."

Soubi whisper it one more time before thrusting into Ritsuka.

Ritsuka feel something warm is inserted to him.

It hurt him but it brings pleasure.

It wasn't long until he blacked out.

A/N: …… I don't really know what to say but thanks a lot for those who has read this story. English is not my first language so I'm sorry if it a bit confusing for some of you.

I would appreciate reviews but if you are not in the mood to then don't force yourself. Anyway, the story is coming to an end. I guess I'll end it in the next chapter. Thank you for reading this.


	7. This is 'the end'

Soubi wakes up faster than Ritsuka.

He stares at his former master.

Things are changing rapidly in the blink of an eye

Ritsuka is lying beside him without any cloth, earless, and tailless.

Soubi wonder what will Ritsuka's parent say.

"HHmmphhh" deep breath 

"What's with that sigh?"

He was startled; Ritsuka is awake now.

"Did I wake you up?"

Ritsuka is still half awake.

"Honestly yes, …. Don't tell me you regret this."

His eyes widen up for a second.

"I don't Ritsuka,…I only think that doing this in your house will be inconvenient."

"You sleep with your ears and wake up without them, what shall your parents say?"

It is a tone of neither panic nor guilty. It is the tone of concern.

"I don't care, I only care that you are here with me now."

Ritsuka feels relieved.

"I only know that I just spend a night with my dear lover."

He moves forward to give Soubi a kiss.

"I still want to sleep, come closer. It's cold"

He lay back on the bed.

"Fine, I love you. Goodnight."

Soubi holds him tight while they lay together.

Both of them fell asleep.

Soubi leave Ritsuka's room before the dawn broke down.

Nothing stay the same, everything change.

No one knows what lies in future but one always keeps going forward.

End

A/N:Is it satisfying? Not for me. However I think I'll call it an end. Thanx for your support and reviews. May we meet again If there are chance. .


	8. because of boredom

I sleep as a boy and wake up as an adult.

I surprise myself.

He would wait if I ask.

I am sure he will

But I….

I do not know

Forty-two hours ago, this is what I wanted.

Now, I seem to be very ,….

How should I put it?

Very fragile relationship.

I am bonded now.

I am his.

Unlike before, when he belongs to me not otherwise.

He is possessive; I can see that for sure.

The way he holds me is like announcing to the world that I am his.

Hhhhmmmppphhhh

What am I worrying?

I love him did I not?

I did.

Not only did but also do.

Do I?

No! don't think about it.

It's too late, I already give him everything.

Just stay like this Soubi.

I love you.

I will maintain my love for you, as long as I can.

Therefore don't leave me.

At least, until he come back here.


	9. Chapter 9

"He , Seimei."

When he comes back

Everything will be fine,

At least that is how I thought about it

………………………………………..…..

"Ritsuka, something you want to eat?"

I passed out for a while.

It is the first week after our first 'H'.

He changed a bit

More protective and possessive

It's not that I don't like it

However,it feels like I'm not ready for it.

Seimei, he will help me.

He knows to handle things.

I'm sure he will help me.

………………………………………………

He changed.

I feel it his uneasiness.

Why?

I thought it was what he wants.

I connect our body just as he wishes.

I am his lover, just as he wishes.

I am no longer his possession but now I do possess it.

Can it be that he regrets it?

If he is, what shall I do?

I can't let go of him anymore.

I just can't,

even though it is for his happiness.

I love him, too much to bear.

So please, Ritsuka, never go from me.

"_Never says that you want to go to others places._

_Please_."

Those are the word I never able to say.

I love you

Love you

Forever and ever.

A/N: Dear reader, thanx to those that have read it till now. As I mentioned, I am a middle school student in a foreign country and English is neither my second nor first. I am trying to improve it that's why I am starting to write fanfic.Now, I am learning jappanese. On april my French and Spanish class will start, support me ok?. I also write several stories, but it is not a fanfic. Anyone interested? If so give review and I'll send it to your e-mail. An Indonesian would be welcomed, so you can give comment on my Indonesian story. That's all arigatou gozaimasu


End file.
